The present invention pertains to a handheld portable crash secure virtual hard disc accessed through a card or disc with software storage capability, and a system therefore.
Computer hard discs are sensitive for crashing, and not being suitable to be handheld and for example stored in a pocket or wallet. A small hard disc to be carried by a person and used on any computer or computer terminal with comparable or transparent software would be appreciated by most computer users. Such a hard disc does not exist on the current market for computer hardware or software.
There exists portable hard disc equipment, but those are limited to be used on computers especially designed for such discs, for example, Bernouille discs. There also exists PCMCIA memory cards which are small sized and fairly portable, but they can only be used on computers with slots for such cards.
A problem with today portable discs is that they are easily damaged, and when so it is probable that all information stored on them is lost, which of course is a disaster for a user.
Another problem consists in that known portable discs such as above can easily be stolen or lost.
Ordinary Compact Discs (CDs) used for carrying data from one computer to another are also easily lost or stolen, mostly due to their relatively large size.
The international patent application WO 00/43962 by Nakano et al discloses a method and an apparatus of providing secure transactions on a network. The teaching of WO/ 00/43962 is related to billing and how information could be downloaded to a smart card from a specific server. It is thus not related to transactions on a hard disc or how hard disc space is located to multiple users on one server or multiple servers connected at the same site.
The present invention aims to solve problems related to hard discs of current design and use regarding features as being easily damaged, stolen, lost, crashed, handheld etc. It also enhances the speed of copying, pasting, drag-and-drop etc. between multiple hard discs.
In order to solve problems according to the above mentioned the present invention sets forth a virtual hard disc interface on a handheld portable card or disc, being crash secured and accessed through said card or disc with software storage capability. Hereby it comprises:
a connection to one hard coded address domain server in a network for data and telecommunication;
the domain server providing a plurality of virtual hard disc spaces;
said domain server and one of said plurality of hard discs being reached from any host computer or terminal with a corresponding card or disc receiver through said hard coded address, whereby the card or disc provides a user personal hard disc to an arbitrary computer or terminal;
file transfer protocol for copying or retrieving files between card or disc and a space in said virtual hard disc or vice versa;
a graphical software representation of files in the virtual hard disc on the card or disc; and
thereby providing the card having only one access path to the one domain server, thus providing a stationary user unchangeable portable hard disc, being crash secure, for example, through server backups.
In one embodiment of the invention it is accomplished that a useridentity and a password entered through the card or disc provides access to one of the plurality of hard disc spaces.
Another embodiment provides that drag and drop is used for adding files to the card or disc graphics.
In a further embodiment the card or disc provides that it can run on any computer or terminal with transparent software.
A still further embodiment provides that the space is made available to a user through drop and drag an icon/graphics onto the card or disc as a useridentity and password, whereby the icon/graphics pixels are matched to stored pixels on the card or disc for the graphic shown in the icon.
Another embodiment provides a data transfer between two hard discs in high-speed through a server internal transfer.
Furthermore, the present invention sets forth a system comprising a handheld portable card or disc with an interface to a crash secure virtual hard disc accessed through the card or disc with software storage capability. The system comprises:
a hard coded address domain server in a network for data and telecommunication;
a plurality of virtual hard disc spaces in the server;
said domain server and one of said plurality of hard discs being reached from any host computer or terminal with a corresponding card or disc receiver through said hard coded address, whereby the card or disc provides a user personal hard disc to an arbitrary computer or terminal;
a file transfer protocol for copying or retrieving files between card or disc and a space in the virtual hard disc or vice versa;
a graphical software representation of files in the virtual hard disc on the card or disc:
a temporary memory space in a host computer or terminal running the card or disc for processing the files; and
thereby providing the card or disc having only one access path to the one domain server, and thus comprising stationary user unchangeable portable hard discs, being crash secure, for example, through server backups.
One embodiment of the system provides that a useridentity and a password entered through the card or disc provides access to one of the plurality of hard disc spaces.
Another embodiment of the system provides that drag and drop is used for adding files to the card or disc graphics.
A further embodiment of the system provides that the card or disc is run on any computer or terminal with transparent software.
In a still further embodiment, the space is made available to a user through drop and drag an icon/graphics onto the card or disc as a user identity and password, whereby the icon/graphics pixels are matched to stored pixels on the card or disc for the graphic shown in the icon.
Yet another embodiment provides a data transfer between two hard discs in highspeed through a server internal transfer.